


One Direction One Shots

by PropertyOfOneDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry/Liam - Freeform, Long, Louis/Liam - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall/Harry - Freeform, Niall/Liam - Freeform, Niall/Louis - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Romance, Short, Sweet, Zayn/Liam - Freeform, Zayn/Louis - Freeform, harry/louis - Freeform, harry/zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, niall/zayn - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfOneDirection/pseuds/PropertyOfOneDirection
Summary: These are a bunch of One Direction oneshots! I will take requests about any One Direction relationship or ship! I will update frequently and love requests!!!





	One Direction One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you jealous, boobear?", "Maybe I am" he says as he walks closer to me.

(Harry's POV)  
Louis, I call down the hallway of my best friend and I's flat. "What Haz," I hear him call back to me. I walk to Louis' room and stand against the doorway watching him scroll through twitter. "You're on your own for dinner, I'm going out with Nick", I say to Louis as I check my watch. He looks up at me and raises his eyebrow."I don't think he is the right person to be dating Hazza, he just seems like a cheater to me. I blush and sit in the computer chair at his desk. "I don't think he would do that to me" Louis just rolls his eyes and puts his laptop away. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you" I laugh and stand up as my phone buzzes. I look at it and smile then quickly put it away. "He will be here in 30 minutes I better go get dressed." I walk out the door and go decide what to wear. Who does Louis think he is judging my boyfriend I mean sure I don't love Nick but I will learn to right? I put on a blue button up shirt and some skinny jeans just as I hear the door bell ring. I walk downstairs and open the door to see Nick. "Hey, babe ready to go? I ask as I kiss him lightly on the lips. Of course, he says grabbing my hand. We walk to the restaurant and once we get there we see a giggling couple holding hands talking, man I wish that was Louis and I. No bad brain I don't want to be with Louis, I think to myself. We eat dinner then he walks me home, we get to my flat. "I love you Harry." My eyes widen and I look at him. "I'm so sorry Nick I didn't think you loved me." He looks at me with anger."You don't love me too, I have wasted six months on someone who doesn't even love me" I look at my feet."I'm so sorry Nick I just can't love you but I know you will find someone who can." He slaps me hard across the face and stomps away. I slowly open the door and walk to my room. "How was your date with Nick?" I walk to the living room and look at him. "I broke up with him and he slapped me so not very well." Louis laughs and looks at the red mark on my face. "Glad that's over." "Why,are you jealous boobear?", I ask joking. "Maybe I am" he says as he walks closer to me. I look at him and move closer until I can feel his breath on my lips. He leans in and starts kissing me. Fire shoots down my spine and I feel butterflies in my stomach. We stay there kissing until we have to stop to breathe. "Wow" I say breathlessly. Louis smiles and kisses me again. I'm really glad he was jealous,I think to myself as he bites my bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Don't forget to comment what you think and make requests of what you want me to write!! I will update frequently!!!


End file.
